majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Christiane Friedrich
"You have to return favors you receive. That's the way of Justice." |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A ' |- |'Birthday: October 26' |- |'Sign: Scorpio' {C}Christiane Friedrich (クリスティアーネ・フリードリヒ) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the only character of the group is not from Japan, instead she is a German transfer student who loves Japanese culture. |} '''Christiane Friedrich (クリスティアーネ・フリードリヒ) is one of the female protagonists in '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! She is one of the love interests to Naoe Yamato in the visual novels, and a main character in both the anime and the manga being published by Ace Comp Ace. Chris is also one of the members of the Kazama Family and the sole member of the group from Germany as a transfer student of Kawakami Academy. She loves Japanese culture and the reason she came to Japan is to recognize her interest towards Japanese culture and things related to Japan. Unsurprisingly, Chris's familiarity with Japanese history as well as the military background of her family has also made her a decent strategist and a natural leader when called for. She represents Gi (義, Rectitude), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. STORY BACKGROUND Being born and raised in Lueback, Germany, Chris was raised under military tradition by her father Frank Friedrich. Chris is very strict and serious in her way of doing things. She holds the concepts of duty, rectitude and responsibility very highly, and tends to look down on those who are of a sneaky or underhanded nature. Due to her father’s influence, Chris became enchanted by Japan and the warrior spirit of Bushido. Chris started to take lessons in Japanese culture and the Japanese language and eventually was able to speak it fluently. She was fed false information about Japan by her friends in Germany however, who did so in good humor. As a result, Chris became a foreigner who had the wrong idea about Japan. During this time, Chris developed a sister-mentor like relationship with Margit Eberbach, a young German prodigy under her father's command. Both Margit and Frank would dote on Chris, spoiling her with their affection and teddy bears, which would eventually become important treasures to Chris who would start to collect them. Chris would also train in fencing and would become highly skilled in the swordsman art. Eventually, Chris would make plans to become a transfer student to Japan and realize her dream to experience the Japanese spirit. She would realize her dream and was accepted into Kawakami Academy and was placed in Class 2-F. FIRST ARRIVAL IN KAWAKAMI CITY In the year 2009, when she first arrived in Kawakami city, Chris rode a horse as she thought that's what all Japanese did because of her drama TV shows. Upon greeting her class, her classmates were quick to recognize that Chris had the wrong idea about Japan, while also acknowledging that Chris was probably more interested and knowledgeable in their home country than they were. Frank, who accompanied his daughter to see her off, was quick to shoot down Shimazu Gakuto's question about Chris having a boyfriend. Frank reacted violently at the thought of it, and vowed that the German army would 'deal with' any male who bothered Chris. When Frank left the class, it was not long until Kawakami Kazuko decided to 'welcome' Chris to their school by engaging in a duel with her. Chris agreed to it and was handed a rapier that was made by Frank's instructions. Chris would end up becoming victorious, and showed just how skilled she was. This helped in her acceptance into the school by the students. Upon her victory, Kawakami Momoyo began to flirt with her, making Chris extremely uncomfortable. Since Chris was moving into the Shimazu dorm, the Class-F teacher, Kojima Umeko, introduced Chris to Naoe Yamato, Kazama Shouichi and Shiina Miyako as they were also living in the Shimazu dorm. At the end of the school day, Chris tried to get a hold of Miyako, but Miyako, who was not good with socializing outside of the Kazama family, left before Chris could get to her. Shouichi then left Chris in Yamato's care, who took Chris around the school and the path back to the Shimazu dorm. Chris was amazed that Yamato knew so many people, who came to Yamato in order to meet Chris, and the two were getting along nicely and a mood started to set in. Yamato would ruin it though, when he let it slip that he and Kazama Shouichi made a betting pool in the school, based on what gender the new transfer student was. Yamato went on to say he got the info before actually starting the pool and let loose faulty information that said the new classmate was male, therefore assuring that more people would gamble on the wrong gender. Chris, who believed in honesty, was disgusted by such an act and she ended up fighting with Yamato, calling his actions cowardly ludicrous and feeling that it was a pity that he shared a similar name with Yamatomaru, a character from Japanese dramas. Yamato would counter, saying he was a fan of Yamimaru from the same series, mocking Yamatomaru for his excessive justice. Chris took offense to this as Yamato would start complimenting Yamimaru, a character who kills people for money, for being witty and clever while not being righteous. Yamato then quickly dropped the subject and lead Chris to the Shimazu dorm with neither saying a word to each other. Upon arriving into the Shimazu dorm, the two instantly went into their rooms. Later, when Chris was in the bathroom in order to take a bath, Yamato walked in on her undressing. Chris immediately responded violently and proceeded to hit Yamato. JOINING KAZAMA FAMILY Not soon after, Shouichi had invited Chris to join the Kazama family. Chris felt taken aback a little bit, knowing that the Kazama family consisted of childhood friends and did not know if it was all right to intrude. Shouichi reassured her that the Kazama family had given their consent to it, and if Chris wanted out, she could quit anytime. Chris agreed, and was happy that she made so many friends so quickly. Momoyo automatically began to flirt with Chris again, saying that now that Chris was part of the family, there was no need to hold back, despite members of the family feeling she never held back as it was. During a feast one day, Mayuzumi Yukie also requested to become a member of the Family. After a brief discussion with Shouichi, Yukie was soon allowed to join. The two new members of the Kazama family were then shown the Kazama secret hideout building. While Yukie was enchanted with having friends and a hideout, Chris felt deeply disturbed about the hideout. Feeling that the Kazama family could hang out and play elsewhere, Chris felt puzzled at the purpose the building had. Despite Yamato telling Chris to drop the subject, Chris refused and went on to say that the building should be demolished. Miyako reacted instantly and violently to Chris, saying that Chris should go and die. Miyako launches at Chris in order to assault her, but was restrained by Momoyo and Yamato. Yamato then explains that Chris should considers other people's views before she judges things, saying that everyone has their own perspectives on things and thus, treasure different things. Chris tries stands firm in her belief, saying that no smooth talking was going to change her mind. Morooka Takuya asked Chris if she still felt the same after what happened, to which Chris said yes to. Takuya smiled and said that he felt sad that their friendship had to end too soon, but that they could still talk at school and tells her to take care on her way home. Realizing the Takuya was actually pissed, Yamato continued to try and reason with Chris. Chris demands to know what she did wrong and Momoyo then proceeds to call her annoying and Yamato tells her she is in the wrong causing Chris to get upset and she calls Yamato "cheap" and Yamato agreed with her that he is "cheap, sly and unfair" and calls her stubborn, an idiot, even evil. Yamato then went on to ask what item Chris cherishes so deeply. Chris responded with teddy bears, leading Yamato to go on and say that he strongly dislikes teddy bears, and that they where worthless and just took up space and that she should throw them out. Chris immediately took offense to this and jumps at him, help Yamato point out that how Chris felt for teddy bears, the hideout was just as important to the Kazama family. Yukie then begged everyone to calm down, only leading Momoyo and Gakuto to snap at her, saying that friends were on equal footing, and that her begging just made things awkward. Chris, realizing her error, soon apologized and bowing down, asked to stay with the Kazama family, as did Yukie immediately after. Just then, Shouichi walked in, not knowing what had happened. After the situation was explained to him, Shouichi laughed the matter off, saying that if they apologized then everything was okay. The situation calmed down, and as the mood lightened, Miyako and Takuya forgave Chris. Both Chris and Yukie acknowledged that they got in trouble and promised to try and do better from then on, starting a close friendship between the two. Yukie then finds the photo of the Kazama Family with them standing in front a century plant. The story is then explained about how the Kazama family came upon the plant, protected it, watched it blossom and then promise to meet up and witness the plants next blooming decades into the future. Chris and Yukie are then invited to be part of the promise and witness the next blossoming in several years time, which they both accept. A month would pass after both Chris and Yukie became members of the Kazama family, with Chris and Yukie becoming best friends. Chris would also eventually become friends with Ogasawara Chika, Amakasu Mayo and Haguro Kuroko who were also members of Class-F with her. APPEARANCE Chris has blue eyes and long blond hair that goes past her waist. She uses two red ribbons to tie her hair, which makes her have a twin tail-like hairstyle. She has fair and white skin along with a love spot beneath her left eye. PERSONALITY Chris is a kind girl that is mostly friendly to everyone. She has a great sense for justice which is sometimes not really flexible. She considers herself a knight that protects the weak which is probably due to her military education. She also has clear voice. Since she is the daughter of a commander she has also leader-like ability to talk to people. Next to that she is also very naive believing things her friends in Germany told her about Japan. Also since she has never been in Japan before she mostly believes what Yamato says about the customs in Japan which often results in a comical result after she finds out about the truth of the customs. This outlook on things happens to coincide with the protagonists of certain Jidaigeki shows that she has seen, which has led to her studying Japanese history on her own, as well as the code of Bushido. She's not very good when it comes to understanding sarcasm in social matters due to her honest and straight-forward personality, which Yamato likes to tease her with occasionally. Despite many boys in Kawakami Academy falling for her, her over-protective father and Margit have ensured no boys get near her. As a tsundere, she often argues with Yamato, though it is never ill-nature. She has a fondness for Inarizushi, which is a fried tofu skin that's been cooked in a sweet soy sauce based sauce, drained then stuffed with sushi rice. She also has a low tolerance to alcohol as she can even become drunk off of Kawakami Sui (Kawakami Water). ABILITIES AND SKILLS Chris is a skilled fighter, having specialized in fencing. She wields a unique fencing blade which she uses with great speed. Chris is also fairly adept in hand-to-hand combat. She also has really good social skills. Coming from a military family she has been shown leader like abilities during Momoyo's route and also in Majikoi S. Being able to command a group of people with clear and understanding voice and making her own elite team into strong and fast fighters as shown during the manga, anime and the novel. Some other skills that she has are: Terrible Cook: '''since she was really spoiled when she was little she never learned to cook. During Yukie's route she made her own version Inurazushi (tofu sushi that she really likes) and made ( depending on your choice) 3 or 4 victims. Her cooking is so terrible she can make people faint after just tasting them. Yamato even commented that the food that she makes should be sealed away so that nobody can accidentally eat them. Also after her second try on making food she still can kill people with it. During her own route her cooking actually gets better to the point that the people who eat her food don't faint anymore. '''Expert Rapier-user: She is really skilled user of her rapier having been trained in fencing. She uses her blade with great speed and agility to overwhelm opponents. With her weapon she can fight on par with Kazuko who is also a skilled weapon user. Proficient hand-to-hand combatant: '''Next to her weapon she is also skilled in close combat. Being able to take down Gakuto, who is really though himself. Fight on par with Azumi, Kazuko and Margit(with her eye-patch). She can fight most martial artist with but people like Momoyo or Tatsuko will still overwhelm her. '''Latent power: only shown during Koyuki's route, after Margit got beaten in an unfair fight Tsubame noticed that her power and aura changed due to her anger against the people who defeated Margit. During the route she noticed that Chris is the type of person who gets stronger when fired up. Later after Kawakami temple was defeated by Ryouzanpaku and Seiso(in her alter ego person)her anger increased her fighting potential to a point where it surpasses Margit's battle power as shown when she was fighting the Ryouzanpaku elite members and also holding her ground in an 2 vs 1 battle against 2 members of the "ten warriors of the west" for a little while. Ki sensing: although not to a high degree like Momoyo or Yukie. She is also able to sense Ki somewhat. She is able to sense enemy's that are nearby her. RELATIONSHIPS See also: Christiane Friedrich/Relationship GALLERY chris_same.jpg|Chris from Majikoi Cg014.jpg|The line of main heroines. (Chris on Wanko's right) Cg826.jpg|Main cast. (Chris on Wanko's right) cg005.jpg|Chris mounted on her horse in Kawakami City. Chris and Yamato 1.jpg|Chris and Yamato Running 1 Chris and Yamato 2.jpg|Chris and Yamato Running 2 cg015.jpg|Chris- Time for Battle! cg558.jpg|Christ and Yamato during night guishen_049500770_EV_005_03_15.jpg|Chris playing video game with Yamato(Off-screen) Cg644.jpg|Yamato and Chris kiss. (Chris route visual novel ending epilogue) cg007.jpg|Chris mounted on her horse. cg539.jpg|Chris, Miyako and Yamato to see the fireflies. cg751.jpg|Chibi Chris. Guishen 040400601 EV 004 05 00.jpg|Chris and Yukie- Final Fantasy Tactics Cosplay chris_anime.png|Chris in Anime design. Christiane and Yamato- Team up attack!.jpg|Chris and Yamato defeat Frank (Chris Route) Christiane Friedrich- I did a bad thing.jpg|Chris- I did a terrible thing Christiane Friedrich- Scary Ride.jpg|Chris- Scary Ride Christiane vs. Ami.jpg|Chris vs. Ami (Anime) Christiane Friedrich- Five!.jpg|Chris- Five! Christiane Friedrich- Five! Version 2.jpg|Chris- Five! (Version 2) Christiane Friedrich 4.jpg|Chris Stands Up! Christiane Friedrich 17.jpg|Chris- Pretty Nurse Cosplay (Anime) Christiane and Margit Novel Cover.jpg|Chris and Margit Novel Cover Christiane Friedrich 14.jpg|Chris with her bear (Anime) Christiane and Yukie.jpg|Chris and Yukie dive into battle (Anime) Christiane Friedrich- Drunk Laugh.jpg|Chris- Drunken Laugh Christiane, Miyako, Kazuko and Yukie- Itagakis Cornered!.jpg|Chris and the others corner the Itagaki Siblings (Anime) Christiane Friedrich locket avatar.jpg|Frank's Locket of Chris as a child Christiane and Kazuko.jpg|Chris and Kazuko Novel Cover Christiane and Kazuko- Sengoku Basara cosplay Novel Cover.jpg|Chris and Kazuko Sengoku Basara Cosplay Novel Cover Christiane Friedrich 6.jpg|Chris surprised in the bathroom Christiane Friedrich 16.jpg|Chris practicing with her rapier (Anime) Majikoi P Chris.jpg|Chris Card (Majikoi P) Christiane and Margit sketch.jpg|Christiane and Margit Sketch Christiane and Margit sketch 2.jpg|Christiane and Margit Sketch 2 Christiane Friedrich- Freaked Out!.jpg|Chris freaking out while watching Yamato's porn (Anime) Christiane and Yukie Drama CD cover.jpg|Christiane and Yukie Drama CD Cover Konachan.com - 94331 sample.jpg 0afe94502a487c8651feaa11baf023f1.jpg Ef56889e5bcd109bb72c26bcf3bc3b11.jpg 24e454ab1c44733f3f71c471192ddca6.png 6e376d65e83b9a5771e77ece220099d7.jpg 371c46a72ee1c93a45ddbf129acadec2.jpg 505efefb4928f30a19307c8fdf132848.jpg 20342ec99d828f08787c234810236481.jpg aed2aed9d54745a7f4305e0007e61e0e.jpg d97fd3c829a4dc938147c6e9fc18d5bc.jpg d14387bda7602b22fbd7cb3c98faad76.jpg ea81856ccdd4e4f9ba2e38db10b720d4.jpg 48c7380bb07b62a8a6173e50454ad606.jpeg TRIVIA *Among the Kazama Family members, she is the only gaijin in the Kazama Family as she is a German transfer student in Kawakami Academy. * Chris's favorite character is Yamatomaru, and tends to say things to Yamato like that he has to live a life in the path of justice. Since he and Yamatomaru have the same Kanji in their name, this is something that annoys Yamato. *The name of Chris's horse is Hamachidori, which is also the name of a song composed by Ryutaro Hirota. *Chris's hometown is Luebeck, which is the second largest city in Schleswig-Holstein in Northern Germany, and one of the major ports of Germany. It is known as a sister city to Kawakami city. *Chris's hobbies are fishing, watching Japanese dramas (Particularly History), and collecting stuffed animals (Especially Teddy Bears). *In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #5. *In Sayaka's Route in Majikoi! A, Chris reveals that her mother's name is Eva. *In the series, Yamato compares Chris and Kazuko's rivalry to Manzai, which is a traditional style of stand-up comedy in Japanese culture. This is because he says when they argue, they alternate between a boke (Funny man) and tsukkomi (Straight man) routine. *In Majikoi! S, Chris often gets 'special' treatment like Kazuko, being called cute by the Kazama Family due to her naivete and princess treatment. Yamato jokingly states that she might even 'steal' the position of mascot. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-F Class Student Category:House of Friedrich Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Students Category:Kawakami Academy